W szafie
by souu
Summary: Wyobraź sobie być zamkniętym z osobą, której ufasz najmniej. Wszystko może okazać się całkowicie inne, niż oczekiwałeś... Miniatura, tłumaczenie "In The Closet"


_Tłumaczenie one-shota **MysticFun** pt. "In The Closet" - oryginał tutaj: s/8632972/1/In-The-Closet_

_Ach, uwielbiam Kelenę, więc tłumaczyło się genialnie. Miałam wrzucić już dawno, ale jakoś mało czasu było. Grunt, że jest! Zapraszam do komentowania, a także przeczytania miniatury w oryginalnej wersji językowej ;)._

* * *

Przebywanie z Katherine w tej starej, opuszczonej rezydencji wywoływało u Eleny dreszcze. Jednak Damon wyjechał dwa dni temu, podążając za kolejnym tropem, więc była zmuszona szukać innych wskazówek, które pomogłyby w sprowadzeniu Stefana do domu.

Powiązane ze sobą morderstwa, o których wspomniano w lokalnej gazecie wyglądały na takie, które popełniłby Stefan, a że w pobliżu był tylko jeden budynek, Elena postanowiła, że go sprawdzi. Była wdzięczna Katherine, że zgodziła się iść z nią, ani też nie zostawiła jej samej w domu Salvatore'ów. Wiedziała, że to tylko dlatego, że Katherine naprawdę nie mogłaby mniej dbać o to, czy Elena była żywa czy martwa, ale było to również coś nowego, biorąc pod uwagę jej nadopiekuńczość, jeśli chodziło o braci.

Elena ostrożnie przechadzała się po jednym z wielkich, pustych pokoi. Ściany były tam niegdyś białe, ale teraz były widoczne na nich jedynie pęknięcia. W kątach pomieszczenia zwisały same pajęczyny, a podłogę pokrywały liście i kilogramy kurzu. Gdzieniegdzie deski skrzypiały pod jej ciężarem. Katherine była w pokoju obok. Przynajmniej tak przypuszczała Elena, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że do jej uszu nie docierał żaden dźwięk z jej strony.

- Znalazłaś coś? - zawołała.

- Nie - odpowiedziała Katherine z odległości znacznie bliższej, niż mogłaby spodziewać się tego Elena. Westchnęła zrezygnowana.

- Niczego tutaj nie znajdziemy. Wygląda na to, że od wieków nikt nie był w tym domu.

Bez ostrzeżenia, przed oczami mignęła jej Katherine, kiedy mocno ją chwyciła i z wampirzą szybkością pomknęła w przeciwnym kierunku. Elena nie rozumiała co się dzieje. Nagle, nie widziała nic, otoczona ciemnością z każdej strony, czując ciało Katherine blisko swojego.

- Co ty... - zaczęła, jednak Katherine natychmiast zakryła jej usta dłonią. Jej nogi, ułożone po obu stronach Eleny, z powodzeniem trzymały ją w jednej pozycji, tak samo jak klatka piersiowa, którą mocno przycisnęła do ciała Eleny. Dziewczyna złapała za dłoń Katherine, siłując się z nią i próbując w jakikolwiek sposób zwiększyć dystans między nimi, jednak Katherine tylko chwyciła jej rękę i płynnym ruchem owinęła wokół talii Eleny, przyciskając ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej, co sprawiło, że Elenie powoli brakowało oddechu. Sprawnie trzymając ją w miejscu, Katherine przycisnęła swoją dłoń do ust Eleny jeszcze mocniej.

Była w potrzasku, jednakże w końcu zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Katherine była z jakiegoś powodu przerażona. Nieważne, kto tam stał, ale jeśli ktoś przerażał Katherine, to na pewno były to złe wieści. Bardzo złe.

Przez drzwi starej, drewnianej szafy, w której się znajdowały, docierał promień światła. Oczy Eleny w końcu zaczęły przyzwyczajać się do panującej wokół ciemności, więc była w stanie dostrzec w jak małej szafie się znajdują. Tak małej, że gdyby stanęły obok siebie, to na pewno by się w niej nie zmieściły.

Spojrzała w oczy Katherine, w których dostrzegła strach. Jeżeli to była część jej pokręconych gierek, to Elena musiałaby przyznać, że była genialną aktorką.

Katherine zauważyła, że Elena nie gapi się już pusto w nicość i w końcu coś widzi, więc patrząc jej intensywnie w oczy, ściągnęła jej dłoń z ust i delikatnie przystawiła do nich palec, dając jej do zrozumienia, że ma być cicho. Elena ledwo dostrzegalnie kiwnęła głową.

- Klaus - poruszyła ustami, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku, kiedy zauważyła pytające spojrzenie Eleny.

Oczy Eleny zrobiły się szerokie od strachu, a serce zaczęło łomotać jej w piersi. Jej ciało ogarnął paraliż, a następnie przeszła przez nie fala gorąca, kiedy zaczęła działać adrenalina. Napięła wszystkie mięśnie, desperacko próbując zwalczyć instynkt, który radził jej uciekać. Próbując zatrzymać strach, wlepiła oczy w Katherine, czekając na jakąkolwiek wskazówkę dotyczącą tej sytuacji.

Wiedziała, że tylko Katherine chroni ją w tym momencie od bycia zabitą przez Klausa, tak samo jak świetnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że wampirzyca uciekała przed nim przez pięćset lat. Niejednokrotnie była świadkiem ucieczek Katherine, która dbała tylko o siebie, pozostawiając Elenę i jej przyjaciół w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Nic dziwnego, że teraz była przygotowana na to, że jej sobowtór w każdej sekundzie może po prostu zwinąć się z tej szafy, Eleną tylko odwracając uwagę Klausa. Obserwowała ją więc uważnie, przygotowując się na cokolwiek wampirzyca mogłaby teraz zrobić.

Katherine również spięła wszystkie mięśnie, wpatrując się w jeden punkt na podłodze, tuż za zamkniętymi drzwiami szafy. Pochyliła się lekko do przodu, w drapieżny sposób, gotowa do ataku lub skoku. Elena bała się, jednak była tak skupiona obserwowaniem ruchów wampirzycy, że nie mogła nie zauważyć, że wygląda ona jak piękny, zabójczy kot. Ciemne oczy i kręcone włosy w tym samym kolorze, czarna, skórzana kurtka i czarne, obcisłe dżinsy tylko dopełniały ten wizerunek. Przypominała panterę.

Po chwili, która dłużyła się Elenie jak wieczność, twarz Katherine zaczęła stopniowo łagodnieć. Rozluźniła odrobinę ramiona, pozwalając rękom opaść wzdłuż tułowia. Następnie wyprostowała się, a Elena zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że zrobiła dokładnie to samo, nieświadomie papugując ruchy swojego sobowtóra. _Czy to oznaczało, że są bezpieczne_? Elena pełna nadziei spojrzała na Katherine, oczekując jakiejś odpowiedzi. Katherine zerknęła na nią i potrząsnęła głową, a serce Eleny ponownie zaczęło bić mocniej. Nie miała pojęcia, co mógłby zrobić im Klaus, gdyby je znalazł. Nie wiedziała nawet, co by mógł zrobić _Stefan _gdyby też tutaj był. Próbowałby ją bronić? Uratować? Czy patrzyłby ze znudzeniem na torturującego ją Klausa... Zabiłby ją, gdyby Klaus tego właśnie chciał? Była pewna tylko jednej rzeczy. Tego, że nie chciała znać prawdy.

- Mogłabyś przestać się bać? - szepnęła ostro Katherine. Elena zaśmiała się cicho i sztucznie.

- Och, z chęcią. Jakieś pomysły? - mruknęła.

- Po prostu się zamknij. Próbuję się skoncentrować - odparła Katherine ledwo słyszalnie. Następnie zamknęła oczy, skupiając wszystkie swoje zmysły na tym, by jakoś poznać obecne położenie Pierwotnego. Wiedziała, że nie ma go w najbliższej okolicy, jednak chciała być na sto procent pewna, że opuścił dom. Czy też w ogóle sąsiedztwo. Ale przy tak wyostrzonych jak teraz zmysłach, szybkie bicie serca Eleny i krew, która płynęła w jej żyłach stawały się jeszcze bardziej ponętne. Katherine nieświadomie przysunęła nos do policzka Eleny i mocno zaciągnęła się jej zapachem.

- Czy ty właśnie mnie powąchałaś? - zapytała Elena, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na Katherine.

- Wybacz - odpowiedziała Katherine beztrosko, wzruszając ramionami i bynajmniej nie czując, że zrobiła coś nieodpowiedniego. - Cała ta adrenalina, która płynie w twoich żyłach sprawia, że pachniesz... [i]smacznie[/i].

Elena wstrzymała oddech, pełna paniki na dźwięk tych słów.

- Znowu to robisz - warknęła Katherine, wyraźnie poirytowana.

- Więc przestań mówić do mnie, jakbym była kuszącym kawałkiem mięsa! - wyrzuciła z siebie Elena. Katherine zmarszczyła brwi, posyłając jej nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, ale nie odezwała się już więcej. Zmysły Eleny również były wyostrzone ze względu na sytuację, w jakiej się znalazła. Czuła, jak skóra jej się elektryzuje. Czuła ciepło ciała Katherine, które znajdowało się przecież tuż przy niej. Mogła czuć nawet jej oddech. Ta bliskość sprawiała, że Elena czuła się niezręcznie. Nie tylko psychicznie, ale też fizycznie, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jej ciału też wcale nie jest tak wygodnie.

- Posuń nogę w lewo - powiedziała nagle Katherine.

- Co? - zapytała Elena, unosząc brwi.

- Po prostu to zrób - odpowiedziała Katherine stanowczo.

Elena rzuciła jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, zupełnie niechcący potrącając przy okazji rękawem biust Katherine.

- Posuń - ostrzegła Katherine, wskazując palcem na miejsce na podłodze.

- Po co? - Elena domagała się odpowiedzi.

- Boże, ale jesteś irytująca - warknęła niecierpliwie.

Elena już miała odpowiedzieć "Nawzajem", ale w ostatniej chwili zdecydowała, że nie będzie bardziej denerwować już wkurzonego wampira. Katherine westchnęła ciężko.

- Łatwiej zapanujesz nad utrzymaniem równowagi, jeśli przesuniesz nogę bardziej na tył szafy. Będzie ci wygodniej - wytłumaczyła. Elena była dość zaskoczona, że Katherine w ogóle przejmuje się jej poczuciem wygody. Ale skoro obie były uwięzione w tej szafie, doszła do wniosku, że Katherine zasugerowała jej wygodniejszą pozycję z tego względu, że w końcu może nadejść moment, kiedy niekontrolowana potrzeba przesunięcia ciała może kosztować Elenę upadek, co będzie równoznaczne z rozwaleniem się szafy i zniszczeniem kryjówki.

Elena ostrożnie przesunęła nogę na lewo, a Katherine delikatnie oparła się o ścianę szafy za jej plecami, by zrobić dziewczynie trochę miejsca. Nogi Katherine znajdowały się teraz między nogami Eleny.

W rzeczy samej, Elena poczuła, że teraz dużo łatwiej jest jej utrzymać równowagę, przez co było jej wygodniej. Katherine spojrzała na nią wyczekująco, unosząc jedną brew i uśmiechając się złośliwie. Elena postanowiła to zignorować. Nie będzie jej dziękować.

- Nie wiem, jak ty, ale mnie dużo bardziej podoba się ta pozycja. To już zaczynało być męczące, mieć nogi w ciągłym rozkroku - powiedziała Katherine z tajemniczym błyskiem w oku.

Elena spięła się, czerwieniąc się odrobinę na dźwięk słów, które wybrała Katherine. Wiedziała, że wampirzyca tylko się z nią droczy. Katherine mogłaby przecież stać nieruchomo, nawet nie mrugając, przez wiele dni. Nie miała pojęcia w jaką grę sobie pogrywa, ale postanowiła utrzymać ich konwersację na poziomie niezbędnego minimum.

Po pewnym czasie, Elena ugięła odrobinę kolana, delikatnie opierając się plecami o ścianę szafy, by chociaż odrobinę ulżyć nogom; ręce nadal miała skrzyżowane na piersi. Gdyby ta sytuacja nie była tak przerażająca, Elena pomyślałaby, że to nawet zabawne, że Katherine znajdowała się teraz w identycznej pozycji, zupełnie jak jej lustrzane odbicie.

Nieświadomie poprawiając się w miejscu, Katherine spokojnie rozluźniła ramiona, a kolana ugięła jeszcze bardziej. Ruch ten spowodował, że teraz górna część uda Katherine znajdowała się tuż pod krokiem Eleny, a materiał jej spodni subtelnie ocierał się o materiał spodni Eleny.

Katherine bardzo dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. To, że była uwięziona w szafie ze swoim sobowtórem sprawiał, że nudziła się niezmiernie, a dokuczanie dziewczynie przynosiło jej dużo przyjemności.

Elena nagle zesztywniała, ale pozostała milcząca. Nie chciała dać po sobie poznać, że to sprawia, że czuje się niezręcznie. Katherine uniosła dłoń przed siebie, oglądając swoje paznokcie z wyraźnie znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. Ten ruch sprawił, że udo Katherine poruszyło się na tyle, by dostarczyć Elenie choć odrobinę niechcianej przyjemności. Ciało dziewczyny nagle przeszyła fala gorąca, na co szybko odwróciła twarz w bok, by ukryć przed Katherine zarumienione policzki. Nie wiedziała, czy wampirzyca robi to specjalnie czy nie, jednak mimo wszystko nie chciała jej dać tej satysfakcji. Katherine w końcu opuściła dłoń, wzdychając cicho, a jej udo ponownie otarło się o krok Eleny. Oddech dziewczyny uwiązł jej w gardle, na co Katherine posłała jej przyszywające spojrzenie.

- [i]Serio[/i], Elena? - wyrzuciła z siebie.

-Co? Nie ruszam się i staram się, żeby serce mi za szybko nie biło - odpowiedziała Elena, odwracając zirytowaną twarz w stronę Katherine.

- Mogę to wyczuć, wiesz - powiedziała, unosząc brew.

- Co...? Co możesz wyczuć? - zapytała Elena, marszcząc brwi w dezorientacji.

- Twoje podniecenie - odpowiedziała Katherine z błyskiem figlarności w oczach.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - odpowiedziała Elena , siląc się na stanowczość.

- Proszę cię. Ta szafa jest tak mała, że nawet człowiek by to wyczuł - powiedziała Katherine, a na jej ustach zagościł diabelski uśmieszek.

Elena przycisnęła ramiona do piersi jeszcze mocniej, rzucając wampirzycy wściekłe spojrzenie, jednak skomentowała to wszystko milczeniem. Łatwość z jaką Katherine potrafiła czytać mowę jej ciała doprowadzała ją do furii. Do jeszcze większej furii doprowadzało ją to, że w ogóle pozwalała na to, by ta budziła w niej takie reakcje. Nie wiedziała, czy to za sprawą ich obecnej bliskości, czy może ogółem przez ten szalony dzień, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć temu, że dotyk Katherine odrobinę ją podniecał.

Po kilku ulotnych spojrzeniach skierowanych w stronę wampirzycy, Elena w końcu przemówiła.

- Dlaczego zawsze taka jesteś? - zapytała z zawahaniem.

- Jaka? - zapytała beznamiętnie Katherine.

- Mogłabyś być czasami miła - odpowiedziała oskarżycielskim tonem Elena.

- To do mnie nie pasuje - powiedziała Katherine, na co Elena zaśmiała się sztucznie. - Co?

- Nic. Po prostu... Ciągle mówisz, że bycie miłym do ciebie nie pasuje, jednak nigdy mówisz, że po prostu nie jesteś miła - stwierdziła Elena z błyskiem w oku.

- Nie jestem - odpowiedziała Katherine prosto.

- Cóż, najwyraźniej, to nie mnie musisz do tego przekonać - powiedziała Elena, a na jej ustach zagościł cwaniacki uśmiech. Twarz Katherine spoważniała jeszcze bardziej, a w jej piwnych oczach pojawił się cień wrogości.

- Naprawdę uważasz, że urządzimy sobie tutaj małą pogawędkę na temat prawdziwej mnie, tylko dlatego, że popisałaś się odrobiną żałosnej wiedzy w dziedzinie psychologii? - zapytała ostro Katherine. - Szafa, do której miałabym wsadzić wszystkie swoje ofiary byłaby sporo większa od tej. Na pewno dasz sobie z tym radę? - kontynuowała, uśmiechając się złośliwie, a w jej oczach Elena dostrzegła chłód, jakiego jeszcze nie widziała wcześniej. Spróbowała przełknąć gulę, która nagle urosła jej w gardle.

- Mogłabyś po prostu spróbować być normalna - mruknęła cicho Elena.

- Dziwię się, że w ogóle wiesz, co to słowo znaczy - odpowiedziała Katherine.

- Jak to?

- Cóż... Sobowtór, chłopak wampir. Przyjaciele wampiry, wilkołaki, czarownice. Brat, który może zobaczyć...

- Miałam na myśli bycie ludzkim - odparła szybko Elena.

- No cóż, to nie jest normalne dla wampira być ludzkim - odpowiedziała sarkastycznie Katherine.

Elena wiedziała, że nie może się z nią kłócić w tej kwestii. Co prawda wierzyła w to, że wampiry potrafią trzymać się swojego człowieczeństwa, jeśli tylko tego chcą, ale Katherine była teraz na swoim terytorium i Elena wiedziała, że nieważne jaki wyciągnęłaby argument, Katherine i tak będzie wiedzieć lepiej.

Bezczelność Eleny zirytowała Katherine, ale nie mogła ukryć, że dostarczyła jej również odrobinę rozrywki. Postanowiła popchnąć temat trochę głębiej. Pozwoliła by minęło kilka minut zanim westchnęła ciężko.

- Dobra, otworzę się. Czasami, jestem zmęczona tym całym uciekaniem, walką o przetrwanie i tak dalej... - powiedziała, wymachując przed sobą dłonią, jakby chciała odpędzić tę myśl. - Czasami chciałabym po prostu... chodzić tu i tam, ciesząc się dniem, beztrosko się śmiać i być kochaną. Bywa, że sobie na to pozwalam.

- Tak jak w 1864 roku? - zapytała ciekawsko Elena, niemalże szeptem. Spoglądając intensywnie w oczy dziewczyny, Katherine nie odzywała się, pozornie zastanawiając się, czy jest gotowa odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

- Tak - odpowiedziała w końcu, niepewnie odwracając wzrok od czekoladowych oczu Eleny. Nie dając jej nawet sekundy na przetrawienie tych informacji, wystrzeliła prowokująco - Teraz twoja kolej.

- Co? - Elena była zaskoczona, nie wiedząc do końca, co próbuje osiągnąć jej sobowtór.

- Cóż, zawsze dokonujesz dobrych wyborów... jesteś opiekuńczą przyjaciółką. Personifikacją idealnej córeczki tatusia i dziewczyny z sąsiedztwa - wytłumaczyła Katherine, wywracając oczami w irytacji. - To musi być męczące. Pozwól swojej wampirzej stronie wyjść na wierzch - dodała z diabelskim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Nie jestem wampirem - odpowiedziała Elena, marszcząc brwi.

- A ja nie jestem człowiekiem - odparła Katherine rozbawionym tonem. Wyprostowała się odrobinę, by łatwiej było jej patrzeć intensywnie w oczy, po czym zapytała niskim tonem - Co byś zrobiła, gdybyś była wampirem?

Nagle, Elena zobaczyła w myślach jak łapie Katherine za gardło i przyciska ją do przeciwnej ściany, całując gwałtownie w złości. Obraz ten pojawił się w jej głowie zanim w ogóle miała szansę świadomie o nim pomyśleć. To był czyście nieświadomy pomysł, nawet nie wiedziała, że jest zdolna do czegoś takiego; zawstydziło ją to, a na twarzy pojawił się rumieniec.

- O czym pomyślałaś? - zapytała Katherine, nagle czując wyjątkową ciekawość.

- O niczym - mruknęła cicho Elena.

- Mhm, teraz wiem, że to coś o mnie - zamruczała Katherine, zwężając oczy.

- Niby dlaczego? Może po prostu pomyślałam o tym, że ugryzłabym człowieka, żeby sprawdzić, jak smakuje krew? - wyrzuciła Elena, odrobinę zbyt głośno.

- Ponieważ gdybyś faktycznie tak pomyślała, to byś mi powiedziała od razu. - Katherine zaśmiała się lekko, bardzo rozbawiona reakcją Eleny. Dziewczyna jednak wpatrywała się w nią pusto, nie mając zamiaru dać jej jeszcze więcej amunicji do zabawy z jej głową.

- Powinnaś mi powiedzieć, Eleno. Może mogłabym coś z tym zrobić... - zamruczała chrapliwie Katherine, posyłając Elenie uwodzące spojrzenie. Ta jednak odwróciła wzrok, postanawiając ją ignorować.

- Dobrze. Jak zmienisz zdanie, to wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. - Katherine zaśmiała się ironicznie.

- Och, zamknij się! - wypaliła nagle Elena, wyraźnie się denerwując. - Klausa pewnie w ogóle tutaj nawet nie było. To zapewne kolejna twoja pokręcona gierka - kontynuowała ostrym tonem, usiłując przesunąć stopę. - Wychodzę stąd - dodała, sięgając dłonią do drzwi szafy, by je otworzyć.

Katherine uniosła brew na tę nagłą zmianę nastroju Eleny.

- Pewnie, nie krępuj się - powiedziała chłodno. - Och i pozdrów go, jakbyś na niego wpadła, gdy będziesz wychodzić - dodała rozbawiona.

Elena zamarła i posłała Katherine sztyletujące spojrzenie. Była kompletnie sfrustrowana i całkowicie wściekła na wampirzycę za to, że tak się z nią bawi. Gdyby tylko nie zostawiła torebki w samochodzie, mogłaby zadzwonić do Damona i zapytać się go, czy nie wie może, gdzie obecnie znajduje się Pierwotny.

Zaciskając zęby i pięści, ponownie oparła się o ścianę szafy. Obróciła twarz w stronę drzwi, mając zamiar całkowicie ignorować wampirzycę dopóki nie wydostaną się z tej powalonej i niemożliwej sytuacji.

Elena nie mogła dokładnie stwierdzić ile minęło czasu, odkąd Katherine przemówiła po raz ostatni. Minęło może trzydzieści minut albo i trzy godziny. Niemniej jednak, zdrętwienie, które odczuwała w nogach wskazywało na to, że minęła co najmniej godzina. Przerzucała ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą i tak w kółko, ale powoli zaczynały ją boleć, nie wspominając już o lędźwiach. Pozostanie w jednej pozycji zaczynało być coraz trudniejsze. Katherine, która zauważyła to poruszenie, zaczęła wpatrywać się w nią intensywnie.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie, Eleno - wycedziła niskim tonem.

- Nic mi nie jest - odpowiedziała wymijająco Elena, nie patrząc na Katherine.

- Nieprawda. Nie mów mi, że musisz siku - powiedziała z obrzydzeniem Katherine.

Elena natychmiast rzuciła jej wredne spojrzenie.

- Nic mi nie jest! Po prostu... Żałuję, że ta szafa nie jest na tyle duża, żebym mogła sobie usiąść - odpowiedziała, broniąc się.

Katherine przechyliła lekko głowę w bok, lustrując dokładnie ciało Eleny zanim spojrzała jej ponownie w oczy. Dziewczyna czuła się wyjątkowo wyeksponowana pod jej spojrzeniem, mając nadzieję na cud, który pozwoliłby jej wydostać się z tej cholernej szafy. Na przykład teraz.

- Oprzyj się o mnie - powiedziała w końcu spokojnie Katherine.

- Co? - zapytała zaskoczona Elena. Była pewna, że nie usłyszała jej dobrze.

- Oprzyj się o mnie - powtórzyła Katherine z całkowicie poważną twarzą.

- Ja... Nie, nie mam zamiaru... Nic mi nie jest - mruknęła Elena, totalnie zdezorientowana zachowaniem wampirzycy.

- Jedyną szansę na wydostanie się stąd będziemy miały, kiedy zapadnie zmrok - wytłumaczyła poważnie Katherine. - A na to trzeba poczekać jeszcze kilka godzin. Jesteś pewna, że wytrzymasz? - zapytała ostrzegawczym tonem.

- Tak. Może i jestem człowiekiem, ale dam radę! - odpowiedziała Elena, wyraźnie zirytowana.

- Dobrze. Bo jak nie i gdy jakimś cudem uda nam się przeżyć, będę miała wielki ubaw mogąc urwać ci głowę - warknęła niebezpiecznie Katherine.

Elena zamarła słysząc groźbę wampirzycy. Była pewna, że Katherine dotrzyma tej obietnicy. Nawet jeśli opieranie się o jej sobowtóra było w tej chwili ostatnią rzeczą na jaką Elena miała ochotę, była świadoma, że nie da rady wytrzymać dłużej w tej pozycji. Opuściła głowę i westchnęła zrezygnowana.

- Dobra. Jak mam to zrobić? - zapytała bez entuzjazmu.

- Cóż, musisz sie obrócić i oprzeć plecami o mnie - odpowiedziała Katherine, patrząc na Elenę, jakby była bezmózgim pięciolatkiem.

Posyłając Katherine zdenerwowane spojrzenie, Elena wyprostowała się. Spojrzała na swoje stopy, próbując wymyślić sposób na obrócenie się na tak małej powierzchni. Unosząc prawą nogę do góry, by przenieść ją na tył szafy, niechcący otarła własnym udem i kością biodrową uda Katherine. Gdy tylko udało jej się dołączyć drugą stopę do pierwszej, zauważyła, że nie ma wystarczająco dużo miejsca, więc stała zbyt blisko Katherine, zgniatając jej biust swoim ramieniem.

- Przepraszam - mruknęła.

- Nie szkodzi - uspokoiła ją Katherine. - Teraz przesuń drugą nogę w stronę drzwi i odwróć się do mnie plecami.

Elena zrobiła tak, jak jej nakazano, przy okazji tracąc kilka razy równowagę, jednak koniec końców udało jej się ustawić w odpowiedniej pozycji.

- Nie ruszaj się - rozkazała Katherine zza jej pleców. Elena usłyszała dźwięk gniotącego się materiału, a po chwili poczuła, jak ugięte kolana wampirzycy prześlizgują się między jej. Katherine oparła się plecami o ścianę szafy, podczas gdy jej kolana dotykały ściany przeciwległej. Była w pozycji siedzącej, tylko że bez krzesła.

- A teraz pochyl się i usiądź mi na kolanach - kontynuowała, delikatnie chwytając Elenę w talii. Dziewczyna natychmiast cała zesztywniała. Zamknęła oczy na sekundę, po czym zaczęła powoli obniżać ciało. Katherine swoimi dłońmi ciągle na talii Eleny pomogła jej usadowić się wygodnie. Dziewczyna siedziała jej teraz na kolanach, tyłkiem na jej kroczu, udami na jej udach i łydkami na zewnątrz łydek Katherine.

Elena była nerwowa. Była tak spięta, że jej plecy były sztywne jak kij, nie pozwalała sobie nawet na muśnięcie skórzanej kurtki Katherine. Nie śmiała też rozluźnić się i siedzieć całym ciężarem na niej. Nie żeby sądziła, że wampirzyca tego nie wytrzyma - po prostu chciała być gotowa na nagłą ucieczkę w razie nieodpowiedniego jej ruchu.

Katherine ściągnęła dłonie z talii dziewczyny i skrzyżowała je za swoją głową.

- Lepiej? - zapytała. Elena nie musiała jej widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, że w tej chwili ma do twarzy przyklejony szeroki uśmiech. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że była to najwygodniejsza pozycja na świecie, ale ze względu na fakt, że jej nogom było z czasem coraz lżej, czuła ulgę.

- Tak, dziękuję - mruknęła cicho.

Katherine nie odezwała się ani nie poruszyła nawet o milimetr. Była bardzo rozbawiona sztywnością Eleny. Nie mogła się doczekać, aż dziewczyna wtopi się w nią ze zmęczenia. Dosłownie.

Elena zaś przez jakiś czas była bardzo uważna, jednak Katherine nie wydawała się chcieć skorzystać z tej sytuacji. Powoli i nieświadomie zaczęła się więc relaksować, pozwalając by dolna część jej pleców oparła się o ciało wampirzycy.

Dłonie Eleny spoczywały luźno na jej udach, a po jakimś czasie dziewczyna oparła się o Katherine niemalże całymi plecami. Nowa pozycja i materiał ich dżinsów sprawiały, że Elena ześlizgiwała się jej z kolan. Wiercąc się nieustannie, by znaleźć wygodne dla jej ciała ułożenie, poczuła nagle jak mięśnie ud i brzucha Katherine napinają się. Wampirzyca szybko chwyciła biodra dziewczyny, trzymając je mocno, co sprawiło, że Elena podskoczyła w miejscu, a jej usta opuściło zaskoczone westchnięcie.

- Nie wierć się tak - powiedziała surowo Katherine niskim tonem. Wyprostowała się, tak, że teraz jej usta znajdowały się przy uchu Eleny.

- Dlaczego? - mruknęła Elena, bojąc się, że Klaus znowu jest w pobliżu.

- Ponieważ twój zmysłowy tyłek ociera mi się o krocze - szepnęła gardłowo Katherine.

Elena nagle poczuła się bardzo świadoma swoich ruchów. To, jak uda się dotykały. Jej tyłek na kroku Katherine. Umięśniony brzuch wampirzycy. Nacisk krągłych i pełnych piersi Katherine na jej plecach. Gorące powietrze wydobywające się z jej ust.

- I mimo że przez tyle lat zdążyłam nauczyć się kontrolować, to jednak więcej nie zniosę - wycedziła Katherine, puszczając jedną dłonią biodro Eleny, by chwilę później przenieść ją na jej udo. Po plecach Eleny przeszedł dreszcz. Zamarła, nie wiedząc jak zareagować.

Nagle, usłyszała Katherine ponownie. _Pozwól swojej wampirzej stronie wyjść na wierzch..._

Wspomnienia i uczucia uderzyły ją z wielką siłą. Ból. Ciągły strach. Nieprzerwana złość. Każda sytuacja, w której chciała uderzyć, kopnąć czy pocałować, a nie zrobiła tego. Wszystko to nagle gotowało się w niej niebezpiecznie, chcąc wypłynąć na powierzchnię.

Perspektywa Klausa, będącego gdzieś obok oraz ta zamknięta szafa przepełniły czarę goryczy. Wybuchła w środku. Nagle paliła się cała, by tylko coś zrobić.

Jej dłoń myślała za siebie, kiedy oparła ją o dłoń Katherine, przesuwając koniuszkami palców po jej kostkach. Poczuła, jak jej palce zaciskają się, gdy przesunęła dłoń wampirzycy w stronę wewnętrznej części uda. Napięła się, czując ten dotyk, a jej rozchylone usta opuścił bezdźwięczny jęk.

Katherine była zupełnie zaskoczona odwagą Eleny. Pozostawała spokojna, po części licząc na to, że Elena wróci do zmysłów. Lecz kiedy ta celowo i uwodzicielsko zakołysała biodrami raz jeszcze, Katherine porzuciła wszelkie rozważania. Delikatnie przygryzła płatek ucha Eleny, ściskając dłonią jej udo i przysuwając ją bliżej do jej centrum. Dziewczyna westchnęła głęboko i ostro, wyginając plecy w łuk. Katherine przesunęła dłoń jeszcze dalej, głaszcząc raz po razie udo Eleny, doprowadzając ją tym do szaleństwa. Drugą ręką chwyciła rąbek jej koszulki i unosząc ją lekko do góry, przesunęła dłonią po jej brzuchu, aż dotarła do zaokrąglenia biustu. Usta wampirzycy znajdowały się na szyi dziewczyny, liżąc powoli jej tętnicę.

Działania Katherine doprowadzały Elenę do białej gorączki. Wzrastające ciepło w jej podbrzuszu sprawiało, że jej ciało pragnęło więcej - dużo więcej - tak, że Elena zacisnęła dłonie na przedramionach Katherine, w zupełnej frustracji. Usta Katherine za to przeniosły się w kierunku obojczyka dziewczyny, gdzie zaczęła podgryzać delikatną skórę. Nagle, chwyciła dół biustonosza Eleny i gwałtownie podniosła go, przy okazji muskając jej twardniejące sutki. Dziewczyna poczuła impuls elektryczności pędzący w stronę jej centrum i wypięła biodra do przodu, kiedy Katherine w końcu ją tam chwyciła.

Ujęła w dłoń jej lewą pierś, kciukiem wykręcając sutek, podczas gdy drugą ręką pocierała jej krocze z taką siłą, by mogła to poczuć przez materiał dżinsów. Kiedy Katherine wykręciła palcami sutek dziewczyny, ta pisnęła, chwytając mocno dłoń wampirzycy, by jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć tarcie, które dostarczała jej centrum. Katherine odsłoniła zęby, liżąc i całując szyję Eleny. Zostawiła jedną pierś i wzięła się za pieszczenie drugiej, ciągle ocierając jej krocze z taką samą siłą. Nie większą.

Elena nie mogła tego znieść. Chciała więcej. Potrzebowała więcej.

Puściła ramię Katherine, drugą ręką napierając na dłoń wampirzycy między jej udami. Teraz, kiedy jej chwyt był bardziej skuteczny, zaczęła dziko wypinać biodra do przodu, pędząc w stronę wolności, której tak bardzo pragnęła w tej chwili.

Katherine wysunęła dłoń spod silnego ucisku dłoni Eleny, na co dziewczyna głośno warknęła. Zanim jednak mogła zacząć narzekać, wampirzyca ścisnęła mocno jedną z jej piersi i zahaczyła palcem o materiał jej spodni. Gwałtowny dreszcz przeszedł po całym ciele Eleny.

Katherine chwyciła górę dżinsów dziewczyny i lekkim ruchem zsunęła je, powodując, że wszystkie guziki odpięły się na raz. Elena westchnęła zaskoczona i nieświadomie oblizała wargi w oczekiwaniu. Ciężki zapach podniecenia dał się wyczuć w powietrzu jeszcze bardziej, co tylko popychało działania żądnej i otumanionej wampirzycy do przodu.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, wsunęła całą długość swojej dłoni do majtek Eleny, wciskając do jej środka jeden palec. Desperacki jęk opuścił jej usta, kiedy wygięła biodra jeszcze bardziej, zarzucając głowę na ramię wampirzycy. Katherine zamarła na moment i przysunęła usta jeszcze bliżej twarzy Eleny, muskając odsłoniętymi zębami płatek jej ucha.

- Taka niecierpliwa... - zamruczała gardłowo Katherine, pozostawiając tor pocałunków od ucha, aż po bok jej szyi. Muskając jej skórę dolnymi zębami i górną wargą, ponownie skończyła przy uchu.

- Taka mokra... - szepnęła, delikatnie okręcając palec w środku Eleny. Dziewczyna zarzuciła głową jeszcze dalej, wyginając bezsilnie plecy do przodu; całe jej ciało aż pulsowało z pragnienia.

- Podoba mi się ta twoja wampirza strona... - Słowa Katherine brzmiały jak słodka piosenka, kiedy całowała Elenę od policzka, z powrotem do ucha.

Zanim stłumiony głos gdzieś w głębi jej umysłu zdążył powiedzieć, że nie powinna na to pozwolić, wampirzyca wyciągnęła powoli z niej palec, by po chwili wsunąć go z powrotem. Elena szybko sięgnęła ręką do tyłu i gwałtownie chwyciła włosy Katherine, a jej uda zadrżały.

Wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić. Wiedziała, że to do niej nie pasuje. Cóż, do normalnej niej. Ale teraz w ogóle nie dbała o to, co głos rozsądku miał jej do powiedzenia. W tej chwili była dziką, wolną, nie przejmującą się niczym Eleną, a działania Katherine dodawały jej ognia. Pragnęła tylko tego, by palce Katherine znajdowały się w niej, aż wybuchnie.

Katherine wysunęła wilgotny palec boleśnie wolno i po chwili wsadziła go z powrotem, najgłębiej jak to możliwe. Usta Eleny opuścił głośny jęk, kiedy sięgnęła drugą ręką do tyłu, by mocno ścisnąć Katherine za tyłek, na co wampirzyca warknęła jej cicho do ucha, co sprawiło, że Elena zamruczała z pożądania.

Katherine ponownie wysunęła cały palec, górą dłoni dotykając ponownie wzgórka łonowego Eleny, po czym szybko wsunęła cały palec, pocierając przy tym jej łechtaczkę, a po chwili wsadzając do jej mokrego wejścia jeszcze jeden palec. Całe ciało Eleny wypięło się do przodu, kiedy zaczepiła się stopami o łydki Katherine. Wampirzyca delikatnie chwyciła ją w pasie, by móc ją przytrzymać w miejscu, kiedy jej palce wsuwały i wysuwały się z wnętrza dziewczyny, stopniowo zwiększając głębokość i prędkość. Uda Eleny drżały, zaciskając żelazny uścisk wokół ud Katherine, podczas gdy czubki butów wciskały się w jej łydki. Jej jęki stawały się coraz głośniejsze, bardziej głębokie i gorące przy każdym kolejnym pchnięciu. Dłoń Katherine powędrowała gładko z talii Eleny do jej szczęki, głaszcząc ją i obracając tym samym twarz dziewczyny w jej stronę. Była za głośna, więc wampirzyca delikatnie acz stanowczo przycisnęła swoje usta do jej. Przygryzając jej dolną wargę, niemo pytając się o pozwolenie, wsunęła język do gościnnych ust jej sobowtóra, skutecznie tłumiąc jęki jej rozkoszy.

Elena zaczęła wściekle poruszać biodrami przy każdym pchnięciu, a za każdym razem gdy to robiła, jej tyłek ocierał się o krocze Katherine. Dziewczyna mocno rwała za włosy wampirzycy, pożerając jej usta, przez co Katherine warczała i jęczała w jej ustach.

Dewastowała ją w środku. Cała jej dłoń naciskała na jej łechtaczkę, pocierając ją przy każdym pchnięciu. Wyciągała całe palce, zanim wsuwała je z powrotem, wykonując przy tym okrężne ruchy, by przy okazji zaliczyć wszystkie słodkie punkty. Napięcie Eleny wzrastało i wzrastało, i wzrastało, sprawiając, że całe jej ciało wzburzyły skurcze, zanim całkowicie ją zamroziło. Uderzyła dłonią w ścianę szafy, desperacko drapiąc ją paznokciami, jakby jej życie wisiało na włosku. Z ostatnim, głębokim, mocnym pchnięciem i ukąszeniem szyi, Elena w końcu wybuchła, a z jej gardła wydobył się ostry, niemalże pierwotny jęk. Na oślep chwytała się wszystkiego na około niej, by znieść jakoś intensywność orgazmu, przez moment bojąc się, że ją zabije. Jej biodra i klatka piersiowa poruszały się w nieregularnym rytmie, a nogi napierały gwałtownie na ściany szafy.

Zatracona w oślepiającym pożądaniu, Katherine nie była przygotowana na tak gwałtowną reakcję Eleny. Jej ruchy sprawiły, że straciła równowagę dosłownie na sekundę, jednak to wystarczyło, że obie runęły na ścianę szafy. Stare drewno trzasnęło pod ich ciężarem i rozpadło się na kawałki, przez co obie wypadły z szafy.

Całe ciało Katherine upadło na podłogę, z Eleną wciąż w jej ramionach. Spojrzała na znajomą sylwetkę, która stała nad nimi.

- Kurwa.

- W rzeczy samej - wycedził Klaus.


End file.
